Ryuri Ballad
Ryuri Ballad Third Division Ryuri Ballad 'is a woman holding a journey. A woman holding a story. Ryuri is a powerful controller of all forms of energy, even undefined forms, and ones that haven't even sparked ''to ''energy. This ability goes past the energy itself, but the possibility of energy being formed. Despite her being an independent force, she works alongside Nadia, Carmen, and "The Blacksmith" with the goal to keep the world in relative balance and to not rock the boat any more than the world has to in order to stay '''fun. ' Despite her attitude, she is well-mannered and friendly with many people, however, she is not fond of giving people many chances to either atone for their actions or set a good impression on her. Why she is friendly, she chooses her allies and friends quite wisely. One can say her only friend is her unofficially adopted-daughter, Sayuri. Anyone who knows her on a personal level does not know much besides the worth in her physical appearance. For example, the jewels and accessories on her hair and the flared fabric to her outfit are not as much cultural as it is a tribute to many focuses on her past. She holds them at a high standard and doesn't take kindly to any insult towards that fact. Ryuri holds a pretty "free-lance" role in the world, and more to the background if anything. She can be quite powerful, but in any situation that may arise, she does not use this power in vain. She possesses an above-average intellect and is constantly proven to be an open-minded individual. However, she dislikes when one doesn't inform her up-front about something that ''concerns ''her and isn't one to sit down quietly. Ryuri is confident but open to changing her opinions if proved otherwise. Why she can often be seen as another level versus the average lad, she holds quite the mortal feature of her ideal way to make any sort of point while still keeping a comedic and playful element to it... which of course would be '''sass. Her sass is rumored to be infinite, an unstoppable force unless deterred from using her sass. She is not one to immediately up and use sass unless she feels the person deserves her sharp tongue. Her sass is versatile, for it acts as a confident challenge to someone, why it also acts to lovingly liven up a conversation that may consist of a debate of some kind. Sometimes it can be hard to dictate her sass from natural rudeness for the mere fact Ryuri doesn't tend to rudely talk to people. In fact, she tries to treat most people on the same level as herself and always puts courtesy first unless she sees that she has the power to make a stubborn or serious comment, but even then does she first use sass to make her entrance over the situation. Backstory Her Origins: The planet of Izortai was a dying one, an example of what happens when you reach too far and meet the consequences and your inevitable end. The sky was always some haze, but some days, something seemed to shine upon them and clear the skies for an open view of the endless blue. Otherwise, it stayed a bit chilly at night and a livable temperature during the day and it never changed. In fact, nothing changed. Nothing was unique. As universally understood by those who lived here, not one was a real person. They were all simply small mechanisms in a timeless machine that would someday collapse, just like how the rest of the world will fall someday The creation and successful birth of life was something to be celebrated in a world such as theirs, there was always a hint of remorse in each and every person for why their survival and hopeful rise could someday return with their children, but it could also carry an eternal burden as everyone else carried on their shoulders. This world, as dying as it was, was divided into divisions in order to give each and everyone a clear purpose. It also helped in the possible overwhelming feeling one could get from all the work. A day of a misty sky, a child was born into the Third Divison. She wasn't born in any special matter, in fact, both her mother and father weren't together. They had never been in any romantic relationship for the fact they had the common eye-to-eye vision of trying to keep what little was left alive. Then, as they decided, they procreated. As Ryuri was brought into this world, mother nor father decided to give their child one of their last names. They didn't exactly choose ''to take care, ownership, of this child. After she was born, they had decided on the name Ryuri after a thriving plant growing rarely around ancient trees. More so, they wrapped the child in the fabric of a ripped shirt, and the life was something to cherish. For a few days, any child that is born is shown off. Almost as inspiration for life can grow in even this dark of a place. During this time, both her mother and father were faced with a choice. No, not even a ''choice, ''they were given the ultimatum of letting the 'world' take hold and raise her, or they can raise her themselves and bring her officially within the Third Division. After the days pass, the baby is returned in order to be officially judged and what is to be decided of her. The mother had grown only the slightest of connections and felt a new but saddening emotion as their child hadn't even cried once. It already seemed to know the weight of the world. It was here where the mother, with this connection to this child, was able to form the beginning of love with Ryuri's father. Their views were aligned, they functioned as they were, and they simply seemed mutual in agreement that this shall be done by them. It was the first step in her mother's one and only dream. A dream, to hopefully flourish a love between the man she created a child with. This gave Ryuri the full name of, '''Third Divison Ryuri Svin Ballad', for Ryuri would now become the ballad of her mother's dream. A dream impossible to have ever been formed, but something different was with this child. Ryuri's mother, Lindera, and her father, Elias, made up the main controllers of the Third Division. The days were a repetitive cycle, despite Ryuri now existing in the world. However, ever since the child was brought in the world there was an elephant in the room. Among the large almost complex-like buildings that held each division, the third division was by far the largest. Yet, despite there being a baby there was never any crying or any instances that normally came with a child being born. On an average day, Lindera started her daily routine. She woke up in a single bed, sleeping next to no one. It was a custom for a woman to sleep with no man. She'd get up to begin walking over to a smaller room, consisting of a small wooden crib and a bed on the floor where Elias slept. Lindera walked over to the crib to see Ryuri, laying there awake, barely moving one of her small fingers. She picked up Ryuri, and looked over at Elias, "Get up now." With a light kick to his leg, Lindera walked out to check Ryuri and feed her. Elias shifted slightly, him soon sitting up. He was a built man with black, medium length, shaggy black hair that reached down his neck. He stretched while beginning to rise. Elias knew the main routine by now, making his bed, soon to leave out into the hallway. 'The Third Division was one of craftsmen, in particular, artillery and supplies needed to survive in this rough world and the creatures that came with it. For, in fact, they are never alone. It counted for much more than weapons, but tools like hoes or shovels. Many either worked outside or in the smithery. It was one of the more praised divisions since their work couldn't stop without major consequences and inevitable downfall. ' Elias kept his hair natural, only slightly messing with it with his hands. He straightened it out more as he began grabbing woven cloths, looking at them for a few moments. Lindera meanwhile was feeding Ryuri, as she stared at her sorrowfully. She seemed almost misfortunate, this child was like no other. After Lindera thought Ryuri had enough, she put Ryuri down and sighed. Ryuri laid on the floor, on her back where her growing black hair was covering a portion of her face. Elias walked over, he was in a new outfit of which was made of heavy leather. He picked up Ryuri so then Lindera would have a turn to change and then they could leave right after she was done. While Lindera left to start her morning, Elias sat down and put Ryuri on her stomach. He then sort of played with her with a few puzzles made with tools from the smithery. She was on her stomach, having quite the blank expression. He had the puzzle in front of her, sort of waving it around. Ryuri looked at it, not a sign of interest on her face at all. It made him frown, of the two parents he was the most concerned for why their child seemed so absentminded.